Hart Attack
Hart Attack is the eighth and final episode of the third season in the Troublemakers reboot. The episode was released on March 27, 2014. Synopsis Can the Troublemakers stop Mr. Hart's plan once and for all? Plot Picking up immediately where the last episode left off, the Troublemakers sitting in detention watch as Spencer and Erik are thrown in by Travis. Travis tells Spencer that he was hired by Mr. Hart as a security guard and a detention monitor. While Travis listened to music and read a magazine, tension begins to rise between Spencer and Owen when Owen declares that Spencer stabbed all of them in the back by joining forces with Mr. Hart. Nate, who is locked in detention with them because he too had been grabbed when Mr. Hart's security came for Allison, reminds them that it's the council's decision to elect the principal, not just the mayor. Kimi orders her friends to drop their issues with each other so they can focus on taking down Mr. Hart. Everyone agrees to this but realize they still need to get past Travis so they can get to the meeting in time. Deciding that distraction by flattery is the way to go with him, they convince a doubtful Kimi to flirt with and compliment him while they make their getaway. Kimi calls Travis over and calls him handsome. This compliment pleases Travis, who appreciates receiving it from a girl he considers cute. While they continue to banter back and forth, the others sneak out of the room unseen. Kimi follows after them and helps push a bench against the door to prevent Travis from following them. Walking down the hallway, they come to a stop when they see six other security guards keeping watch of the halls. This frustrates Paige who begins to wonder how they will be able to get around them. Nate and Allison point out the sound of squealing just as a dozen small pigs scamper through the hall doors. These pigs prove to be a great distraction for the security guards as they move to capture them and Erik reveals to his friends that he and Delilah planned this to happen. Rushing out to the parking lot, Allison suggests they use Nate's brand new sports car to get to the meeting. Nate protests this but eventually gives in to letting Owen drive albeit rather reluctantly. While Owen drives, he and Spencer begin arguing again over a biting remark Spencer makes about Wilson High. Their fight features many interruptions from the road and other drivers that Owen narrowly misses. Just as Nate and Spencer begin to congratulate his driving, the car goes over a ditch and they are unable to drive it back out. When Nate makes a sarcastic remark, Spencer begins to argue with him. This leads into an argument between everyone and Owen demands an explanation from Erik as to why he revealed their secrets. Erik tells his friends that while he's usually in the background, he didn't want to remain there while Mr. Hart corrupted and damaged their school. Erik apologizes for hurting his friends, adding that he didn't realize that they were hiding so much from each other. Owen makes his own apology to Erik for snapping at him and apologizes as well to Spencer. Allison and Spencer apologize for their actions and the Troublemakers are pulled into a large group hug by an excited Kimi. Reconciled, they watch as Delilah arrives with her truck to help tow Nate's car, an arrival prompted from a text by Erik. The Troublemakers and Nate arrive at City Hall and rush inside. Erik disrupts the meeting rather dramatically, making everyone stop and stare at him in silence. Confronting Mr. Hart on stage, Erik pleads that the students have had to sacrifice too much of their privacy for the sake of campus security. Owen, Paige, Allison and Spencer join in in support of Erik. When the Mayor begins to reconsider placing Mr. Hart as the new principal, Mr. Hart attempts to disprove their allegations by using their pasts against them. Labeling them as delinquents with histories of shoplifting, violent pasts, and cheating, Mr. Hart tells the council not to take them seriously. A newly convinced Mayor is about to announce Mr. Hart as the new principal when Nate steps in. Nate, who's speaking to his father, looks directly at Allison when he says that while the Troublemakers live up to their name, they need to get the whole story in order to judge them. Nate states that Mr. Hart would not be a good principal. The Mayor, impressed and surprised by Nate's input, is enlightened and decides to deliberate longer. Mr. Hart, seeing his opportunity and chances slipping away, swears that he's never been anything but ethical. Officer Monte, however, enters and counters his statement. Telling the council that Mr. Hart has been caught bugging and sneaking in surveillance cameras in Principal McCormick's vehicle to spy on her, the Mayor demands an explanation. Mr. Hart, scared and knowing he's unable to justify his actions, makes a break for the exit but is tackled by Officer Monte. A few days later, Allison is walking with Erik and Kimi who comments on how nice it feels to return to normalcy. Looking down the hall, Kimi smiles and points out Delilah, who announces she is now officially a student at Twin Branches. While Erik and Kimi walk away talking to Delilah, Allison stops by Spencer's locker. Asking where Paige and Owen are, Allison learns that they are at a wrestling meet and that he and Spencer made up. Spencer tells her that they reconciled when Spencer realized how important supporting his friend was along with how important the scholarship was to Owen. Bringing up misunderstandings they've both faced, Spencer expresses his doubt for Nate having good intentions when he defended them at the Council Meeting. Allison, however, defends Nate and tells him that she sees the good in Nate even if Spencer has issues with him. When Spencer tells Allison that he thinks he did it to impress her, he follows up by commenting that she's someone worth impressing. The two share a moment as Allison begins to blush and ask him out on a date but they are interrupted by Candace's appearance. Spencer tells Allison that he and Candace are seeing a wrestling match together. The two leave, drawing the season to a close as Allison sighs sadly and walks alone to her book club meeting. Bonus Scene The bonus scene features a sneak peak at the fourth season. *'A new principal:' Twin Branches gets a new principal to replace Principal McCormick! *'An Awkward Date:' Spencer goes on a date to the movie theater with Candace where they find Allison on a date of her own with Nate! *'A cheerleader's revenge:' Maria talks to the new cheer recruits while Paige listens nearby! *'A wrestling championship:' Owen, at a wrestling championship, looks out towards the stands and begins to doubt if his friends will show up for him. He brightens when he sees them cheering him on! *'Plenty of drama:' Kimi is helping Delilah find her locker when Brinna walks by and insults Kimi, using her new nickname 'Pig Girl'. Kimi tells Delilah that she has plans for Brinna! Characters *Owen Harris *Spencer Cooper *Kimi Chen *Erik Ericson *Paige Lenx *Allison Applebee *Nate Crawford *Mr. Hart *Mayor Crawford *Travis *Delilah Horner *Officer Monte *Candace *Nicole Blackwell (Bonus Scene) *Andrew Grant (Bonus Scene) *Brinna (Bonus Scene) *Maria Gonzalez (Bonus Scene) *Skazz (Bonus Scene) Category:Season 3: Secrets Exposed Category:Episodes Category:Troublemakers Category:Year 6